


He’s Better

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: After two years of having sex, Hope and Landon’s sex life has became a little..stale.To combat this, they occasionally add other partners.Hope has an idea for a new partner but Landon’s a little gun shy because of who it is and what she’s asking.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Roman Sienna/Hope Mikaelson/Landon Kirby
Kudos: 6





	He’s Better

Things had been getting quite bland after about two years of having sex with each other.

They tried a threesome with Rafael and then one with Josie (in which Hope confirmed she was _definitely_ bisexual) , which worked out immensely.

They even tried a partner swap with Lizzie and MG.

“Babe?” Hope asked.

“What?” Landon asked

“Can we have another threesome?” She asked

“Okay, who with?” He asked

“Roman.” She replied

“Roman, as in Roman Sienna? As in your ex boyfriend Roman?” He asked

“The same.” She confirmed

“No.” He stated

“You said that about with the one with Raf and ended up loving it.” She pointed out.

“I trust Raf. Roman, I don’t.” He replied

“And you just get to watch as he fucks me. No touching, no nothing. You’ll just be a little cuckold, watching as your girlfriend gets fucked.” Hope responded

“Hope, No!” Landon yelled

“If you let me fuck Roman, next time it’ll be your choice. Anyone, any type.” She replied as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

“Even if it’s Josie again and you _just_ have to watch?” He whispered and she nodded.

Pulling them down, her mouth descended on his dick.

“Okay....” he moaned as her mouth bobbed up and down his dick.

She smirked.

* * *

Tracking Roman Sienna down wasn’t easy, but they managed it.

Landon stayed up in their hotel room as Hope donned her tightest, sexiest dress with high heels and ended up meeting Roman at the bar.

“Hey, handsome.” She said, kissing Roman on the cheek.

Roman then kissed her on the lips, hungry and needy as his hands grabbed her ass.

He broke the kiss.

“I thought you were still with Landon.” He whispered

“I am. But occasionally, we step out...” she whispered.

“Step out?” He asked

“You know, threesomes. Partner swaps. That kind of stuff to keep it spicy.” She whispered as her arms went around his neck and one of her hands gently slid into his hair.

“So obviously you still want to fuck me...” she whispered and he nodded.

“Yes. Oh god yes.” He whispered back as his grip on her ass grew tighter.

“So would you mind if Landon watches?” She whispered.

“No. Not if you don’t mind or he doesn’t.” He said back and they headed to elevator.

The whole way up to Hope and Landon’s hotel room, they furiously made out like they were fifteen again. She felt a fire raise up inside her as his hands gripped around her ass tighter as their kisses deepened and intensified. Soon, they were up at their hotel room and entered the room.

Landon pulled at the zipper of her dress as soon she got it in the door, pulling it down to reveal a sexy matching set of bra and panties. It soon ended up on the floor.

“You know you only get to watch, babe.” Hope stated to Landon.

“I’m still trying to change your mind.” He seductively whispered.

She shook her head as she led Roman to the bed as they kissed even more furiously and passionately. Breaking their kiss for a moment.

“Sit.” She commanded to Landon. He choose the chair directly facing the bed.

“Now, where were we, handsome?” She whispered seductively into Roman’s ear as they were on their knees on the bed.

Roman captured Hope’s lips with his again as she unbuttoned his shirt. Finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, she threw it away. She then kissed his neck and then down to his chest and stomach. Stopping at his waistband, she turned to Landon.

“You get to watch as I suck his dick.” She commented as she unbuckled Roman’s belt and undid his buttons.  
Soon his bottoms were at his knees and his semi erect dick was out. Hope leaned down.

He was bigger than Landon, but only by a inch or so.

“Look, he’s bigger than you.” Hope commented as she slid Roman’s dick inside her mouth and started moving her mouth up and down Roman’s dick.

Roman moaned as his hands settled on her head, some of his fingers gently weaving themselves though her hair as her mouth bobbed up and down his dick.

A couple times, the head of Roman’s dick hit the back of Hope’s throat.

She bought his dick out of her mouth, now fully erect.

Sliding her tongue down Roman’s shaft, which caused him to groan, she then enclosed his balls in her mouth.

Slipping his balls out of her mouth, Hope let out a moan.

“I fucking love sucking this dick.” She moaned

Landon looked on in pure jealousy. Usually it was him who was getting goddamn good head from her.

“Roman, you gonna cum for me?” She seductively asked Roman before sliding his dick back in her mouth.

“God fucking yes.” He moaned.

Hope Mikaelson, basically on her knees sucking his dick eagerly, now that was something he could get behind.

Black veins appeared around his eyes as his hips started bucking and then as drops of his precum flowed down her throat. Then he fully released himself inside her mouth, as his cum rolled down her throat.

Breaking apart from his dick, Hope then reached up and met his lips with hers in a needy, hungry, and lusty kiss. Roman broke it, kissing down her neck.

Black veins appeared around his eyes again as he heard and saw her neck pumping.

“You know, I always wondered how you tasted.” He whispered.

Hope giggled.

“Here?” She seductively asked, pointing to her neck.

“Or here?” She seductively asked, pointing at her lacy panties.

“Both.” Roman confessed.

Soon Hope unclipped the clasp of her bra and looked over to Landon, who was spotting a hard-on in his jeans. She let the material fall away and hit the floor.

“You know you can take care of little Kirby by yourself, right?” Hope asked and Landon nodded.

“Back to you, handsome. Try me.” She whispered.

Roman’s fangs descended from his gums and he bit down on Hope’s shoulder as she moaned. His hands played with her breasts as he eagerly fed from her.

“ _Oh_.” Hope moaned as a familiar sensation of extreme pleasure filled her as she experienced an mind blowing orgasm, as her breath hitched and quickened.  
Her panties grew soaked as her release pooled.

Roman’s fangs left Hope’s shoulders as he noticed the spike in her arousal and breath.

“Did you just cum?” he whispered

“Ye-Yeah.” She whispered back.

“Fuck..” Roman grunted.

Roman then kissed down her body until he hit her panties and pulled them down.

Hope soon bought her thighs around Roman’s face as he laid down.

He licked and sucked at her folds before moving up to her clit.

“God! God yes! You’re so much better at this!” She moaned as she felt another release coming on, as he went on. Soon, her legs almost buckled around him as she felt another orgasm hit her.

She took her thighs off Roman’s face and laid down on the bed.

“So how do I taste?” She asks, voice dripping with seduction.

“Delicious. On both counts.” He replies.

Soon, her legs went around his as he felt his dick become enclosed in her warm, moist pussy.

“Urgh.” He moaned and thrust up softly until he was fully inside her.

“Fuck me! Fuck me! You feel so much better and bigger than Landon. Fuck me like a real man does, not a boy!” She moaned as she moved her ass against his hips, facing towards Landon as he did so.

Landon’s face was painted with the pain of his jealousy.

Soon, she was riding Roman like her life depended on getting his dick as deep inside her pussy as possible.  
They changed positions, one of her legs around his shoulders as he eagerly and harshly slid his dick in and out of her pussy as she laid on her side. Her face was a mess of arousal and pleasure.

“Fuck! Your dick feels so good, Roman! You’re going deeper than Landon ever could!” She moaned.

“Fuck me like the little slut I am! Fuck me...” she moaned

“Oh, I plan to fuck you like the slut you are.” Roman whispered.

Landon’s face was a mixture of hurt, jealousy, and arousal at the same time.

Then they moved positions and she was on her hands and knees as he drove his dick inside her from behind. Hope was still facing Landon.

“Fuck yes! Make me cum! Make me fucking cum around your big dick!” She moaned as she slid her hands down onto the mattress and one of her hands gently slid downward to play with herself.

“Going to make you cum, Marshall. Going to make you cum like the little slut you are.” He replied in a breathy moan.

“Mikaelson.” She muttered out softly under her breath.

“Hey, Kirby? How does it feel when your girl is begging for my dick? Begging for me to make her cum?” Roman asked.

“Not good.” He whispered, his hard-on painful now.

Black veins appeared around his face as Roman grabbed her hips and pushed himself deep inside her as she came. Shortly thereafter, Roman came too, filling her pussy with two loads of his cum.

“Show Kirby how I filled your little pussy, Mikaelson.” He whispered as she got off his dick and spend her legs wide.

“Look, Landon. Look at how full Roman made my pussy.” She commanded and Landon rose off the chair and got right in front of her, pushing his bottoms down to reveal his hard-on.

She tugged gently at his dick for a few moments. He painted her chest with cum as he came.

“Fuck.” He whispered as he did so.

She smirked, fully satiated as she laid down on the bed.

Roman’s cum had started to leak out of her pussy and stain her creamy white thighs. 

Roman then gathered his clothes, redressed, and left. He was fully satisfied with this encounter.

“Thanks, babe.” She whispered to Landon.


End file.
